Floating On Air Jacob Black Story Chapter 1
by Sk8terGirl721
Summary: Er wall i'm not sure i'f im gona finish this story, So i'll just post whatever i throw together
1. Chapter 1

-My forehead rested on his shoulder, And his arms around my torso, He pulled away to look into my eyes, i stared into deep brown. Beautiful eyes, His face inched forward, As did mine, His lips pressed against mine, and the heat overwhelmed me, My arms slid around the unknown boys neck, my eyes fluttered shut and my lips moved with his, my mouth opend slightly and his hot breath filled my head, and his hands moved to my waist, and he leaned forward, in result i leaned back, i let out a soft moan, and my head pressed against the couch cushion, His hands clutched at the skin on my waist, i felt like i was being crushed by a hot-rock, His tongue traced my bottom lip, and he whispered..."Wake up.."-

I woke gasping and covered in a thin layer of sweat, i groaned and sat up, My clock read 5:00AM, Good Enough, i slid out from under my comforter, and stumbled my way to the bathroom, i turned the shower on and slid off my smiley face boxers and my yellow matching top. the hot water on my back helped calm me. as i washed my hair i smelt the wonderful lemon scented body wash,

After Shower _  
I sat by the kitchen window. and watched the leaves float across the grass, the tree's blew sideways in the wind. And a small Leopard came out from the forests' edge, I growled, This ment Ryan was here to check on me, i opend the window and slid out, the leopard sat down, and his black beady eyes stared at me. and he grinned.

"I'm not gona phase infront of you, Ry"  
I said, crossing my arms over my chest, He glared. and closed his eyes, and started to shape shift into a human, Without clothes, i quickly turned And hissed.

"It was either you shift. or i do, so dont complain"  
Ryan spat, i Growled and turned. he had a pair of dark jeans on, and he had a huge grin on his face.

"So what the hell do you want ry, im busy"  
I growled, his grin grew, and he walked towards me, i shot him a warning glance. but he scooped me up into a bear hug, and held me bridal style. i glared.

"This doesint change shit. ry, i still hate you, and i always will" i hissed, his grin fell, and i felt like i kicked a kitten. i almost thought about taking what i said back...Almost

"Please Pixie poo, Please"  
He said, looking at me with his glossy blue eyes. i turned away childishly,

"Fine, but why are you here? it stinks of Dog"  
He mumbled setting me down, i walked towards my truck, He grabbed my wrist and spun me around, i was about to protest but his lips crashed against mine, i put my hands on his chest and heaved, and he flew down, and i glared.

"Dont. Touch. Me"  
i spat, growling menacingly, he looked wary, maybe even scared, i never use to threaten him. i turned away and ran into the forest, i tore off my necklace and threw it at a tree, and my clothes riped with a wonderful tearing sound. i grined and droped my black paws onto the forest floor, and shook my black spoted fur coat, my tail twitched hungrly, and i growled and shot off towards the sound of water. i heard ryan following me,

'Pixie! stop, i can smell the werewolves'  
Ryan shouted in his head,

'Leave me the hell alone'  
i growled,

'they wont know our scent! theres only us, clover and the elders, you Puffball!' I hissed, running faster, luckily i had a head start, and i was ten times faster then ryan.

'Fine, just please dont get hurt pixie'  
Ryan pleaded and he shifted back, i stoped, and looked towards the ocean.

'Beautiful' i thought. i curled up by the wet sand and watched the waves move in and out, and drifted off to sleep...

Three hours later _  
I woke up to the smell of wet dog, i sprung up quickly only to come face to face with a russet colored wolf, he looked wary and scared,

'Oops' i thought, i backed away slowly, whimpering, trying to show it i wasint a threat, wolves were stronger then us, hopefully he didnt know that, he stared at me, and inched forward, then i tried to talk with my eyes, i looked deep into his, but before i could do anything, i froze, he nudged me with his nose, and grinned, he seemed to know that i wasint a black leopard, Smart wolf. i grinned back and desided to lick his nose. he barked a laugh.

i nudged the wolf with my paw, hopefully he understood cuz' i dashed off, Yep. he understood. he was right on my tail,

i coughed a laugh when the wolf taged my hind leg, and dashed ahead of me, i tackled him to the ground and he barked another laugh. and we wrestled, he won Only because he was stronger...

1 Hour Later_  
I Woke up, trying to remember what happend, I remember falling asleep curled up next to wolfie, Ha. i desided to name him wolfie, i turned and he was asleep. snoring next to me on the sand, i stood and shook off my coat, and stalked off back to my house, Ryan was probably worried sick.

'Hell yeah i am! you've been asleep for an hour or so, and i had no freakin' idea where the heck you were'  
Ryan shouted in his head,

'Dont get your tail in a bunch! i was just playing with a...Nevermind im coming'  
Oops. i thought of when wolfie tackled me and licked my eye, crap ryans gona be pissed, Ryan mentally growled at the images.

'Why...Were....You...With...A...WEREWOLVE'  
Ryan spat,

'Er i dont know! But hes a good wrestle-Uh i mean I dont know! He was just there, And i was bored. Sue me'  
I cursed myself for stuttering, Wait, Why am i scared of ryan finding out? Psh, He doesint own me. I let my mind play over the entire time, From when wolfie nudged me, To when we fell asleep together, Ryan growled, Ha ha ha

'Get, Home, NOW'  
Ryan hissed, I ignored him and ran to the tree i threw my necklace at. And grabed it between my teeth, I stood on my hind legs and shifted back, And, Crap i forgot. I riped my clothes, Ugh, Oddly enough though, I found a guys T-Shirt and jeans. Eh, i threw them on and ran home, They smelled like wolfie, When i opend the door i was cracking up,

"Why are you in guys clothes"  
Ryan asked. he was sitting on my counter with an apple.

"Dunno, mine turned into Cloth-La-Shreds and i found these, Awesome huh"  
I said, Still laughing, I Walked to the frige and grabbed an apple, Yum

"You stink like werewolf"  
He said chuckleing

"Psh, Well i think there wolfies, Ha ha, Hes probably wondering where his clothes are, Oops"  
I said, Chuckleing with ryan. He stared at me for a second, Wondering why i'm not acting all bitchy towards him, I didnt know either, Then he flinched, And shouted

"Oh My god! Little pixie poo has a crush!...And ew, A werewolf"  
Ryan said, Mock horror on his face, I smacked his arm.

"I do not! Ugh, Can't Boys and girls be friends? No. Scratch that, Can't Nice Boys and Girls be friends? Since your satans child"  
I grinned

"No, Hmm, I wonder what a cat and dog's pups would look like. Kitterdogs! Ha"  
He said. laughing, I growled, Stupid ryan, Always ruining everything,

"Retard, Well im gona go to sleep, You better not ruin my Furnature, Kay? You can use the guest room"  
I muttered Climbing upStairs to my room. I slamed the door and floped onto my bed, And fell asleep instantly


	2. Chapter 2

CHAPTER 2 I can do anything i want. Cuz. Look:

-I riped off the vampires arm, And growled at him, Glaring, I heard clover screaming bloody murder, And the sound of tearing Marble. Just as i was finishing him off, He got his arms around me. And my whole left side of my body when Limp, I was shouting at Ryan in my head. 'DON'T HELP! GET THE OTHERS, I CAN HANDLE MYSELF!' i screeched in my head, But i was to late, Clover lunged at him, And he shoved his hand into her chest, And within seconds...Clovers heart stoped, I whent into a rage, And tore the vampire in to tiny peices, Giant tears rolling down my cheeks, 'No!...No....no....n-' i plead in my head, Sobbing manically, I stood over clovers body, Crying and holding her, "NO!" i shouted. It was no use, She was gone. Gone forever, And it was all my fault. I droped her body and ran into the forest, Leaving all the rest behind...-

"Pixie! Wake up"  
Ryan shoved me off my bed, And i smacked into the ground, A strange sound escaped my throat. Then i relized i was sobbing. And crying,

"I'm S-s-sorry"  
I whimpered, He walked over to me. His expression was Confused.

"You had the dream again. Didnt you"  
Ryan asked. Offering me his hand. I stood up and swung my arms around him. Sobbing into his shoulder, I noticed he wasint wearing a shirt, Just jeans.

"Y-yes...I have to go"  
I mumbled. I pushed him away and jumped out my window, And ran human. Ran as fast as i could. All i heard was the earth squishing under my feet. The wind in my hair. and the tears rolling down my cheek. I kept on running Until i broke threw the forest onto the Beach, I stood there sobbing and watching the sun rise, I limped over towards the water, and walked into it. Closing my eyes.

"It's all my fault....It's all my fault"  
I mumbled. I was knee deep in water, And i was in a trance. I didnt feel the freezeing water. Nor did i hear the people on the beach, What stoped me was something as hard as a Rock smacking into the back of my head, And i think i passed out.

"Oh crud"  
A boy shouted,

"Nice going. Genius"  
Another boy said. and i heard a smacking sound,

"Dude. i think shes dead"  
The first boy said,

"Man shes ho"  
I heard another smacking sound.

"Dude! shut up, and help me see if shes dead, you dult"  
The first boy said, i felt a blazing hand on my forehead, i groaned and swatted at it.

"I dont...think....shes dead, Wooaaahhh, Quil! Come look"  
The first second boy said, he was on my left i think...

"Holy crow, She doesint have a shirt on"  
I heard a whistle, Shit, i forgot i only had my bra on and micky boxers..

"Bah....Ow"  
I mumbled, swatting my hands infront of me, they both laughed, My head was throbbing.

"Ge.....Aay"  
I mumbled again. turning over, The cold wind was stinging my wet back, And the water was making me shiver

"Dude, I think you hit her pretty hard"  
Quil or whatever his name is said, I felt a pair of hot hands slid under my back and my knee's, I was to cold to protest, I cracked my eyes open, And saw a really tall dude carrying me, Like freakishly tall, He had croped black hair, And another dude who looked like his brother was following us

"Im sorry" He mouthed, Looking guilty, Psh so thats the idiot who threw a rock at me, Sigh, I curled up closer to Quil, Avoiding the unwelcomed wind, He grinned, And we came across a group of people, Who all looked the same, Copperish skin and Black hair, Gosh, Maybe their all related or something

"Emily, Can you get her some ice"  
The second boy said, Gesturing to me,

"Sure"  
'Emily' said warily, She looked beautiful, And i noticed she had a few big scar's on her face, But she was still breathtaking, And next to her was another beautiful girl, Who was glaring at the table, I tore my gaze away from the pretty girl and turned to quil

"Who's she"  
I mouthed, Jerking my head towards The copper skined beauty, He looked towards her

"Oh, Thats just leah, And that little punk on her Left is Seth," He said, Almost glaring at her, And it seemed like everyone sat farther away from her then normal, She kinda reminds me of clover...Quil put me down, And oops, Everyone stared, Ugh, i Have to invest in a pair of pajama's

"Er...Here"  
Embry said, Sliding his shirt off, And handed it to me, Even Leah was staring. And it seemed like she didnt automatically hate me like she seemed to hate everyone else, I quickly put the shirt on and sat next to her, Smiling happily

"Hi, Im pixie, But you can just call me pix"  
I said, Grinning, Everyone was eyeing me like i was mentally insane, Gosh, Does everyone hate her?

"Uh, Hi, Im Leah"  
She said. Kind of confused, I guess no one really talks to her, Emily came over and handed me my ice, Bless her, My head was really starting to bother me,

After the party, I found out i have aton of stuff incommon with leah, And aparently Everyone kind of did hate her, I dont know why, She seemed nice...And Seth's kind of cool too, All of them are. Jarred, And his girlfriend Kim, Collin, Brady, Sam and Emily, Paul, Man that's a mouthful

"Well i've gotta go, Ryan's probably worried sick"  
I said, Standing up, Quil Seth and Embry's faces droped ten miles,

"Oh...Your boyfriend"  
Seth asked,

"Ew! Hell no, He's just my really annoying friend"  
I semi shouted, Leah laughed, She had the most Exotic laugh, Or maybe she just didnt laugh that much,

"Alright, But Atleast let me Walk you home, It look's like its gona rain soon" Seth Offered, Embry and Quil glared at him

"Thanks"  
I said sheepishly, Smiling at him,

Once We got to my house, I whent and unlocked the door, I turned.

"Thanks seth, You should probably get home"  
It was just starting to drizzle, And a cool breeze made me shiver, He just smiled and left, As i opend the door i heard muffled screams and moans, Ugh this cant be good...

I walked past the guest room. Aparently the source of the racket, I tapped it slightly and pressed my ear to the wold wood, I heard another muffled scream and i desided to let myself in, I slinked my hand onto the knob and opend the door..

Ho...

Ly....

Sh...

It... 


End file.
